fort boyard australia
by JMS135
Summary: seven contestants become the very first australians to take on fort boyard, will they win or will they loose


_**FORT BOYARD AUSTRALIA. **_

today was the day the school vs school grand final is on and if we win this we are the champions for this year game, just like last semister we did a game of volleyball against midland and we won that, evan last term we did a game of cricket against clarkson and we almost lost, last month we did a game of full court basketball against armidale and we won that, and in the semi finals last week we did a game of lacrosse against mandura and won leaving us in the grand finals against fremantle in a game of football, but we had to make a decision on when we are going to do it, it cant be saturday or sunday because they are weekends and it cant be monday because of a bad weather, and it cant be wednesday either beacause fremantle have exams, it couldnt be thursday either beause we both have incurions and we cant do it on tuesday either becuase only our school has allergy injections, no body mention friday so on friday we will be doing the grand finals, when monday came i went to the libary to study about the franch and it shows a fort called FORT BOYARD and it also shows that this year there making series 6 in the UK next year it showed that almost every county in the world has taken on fort boyard and most won, the only country that didnt take on fort boyard is australia, so i was thinking about bringing people with me to be the first australians to ever take on fort boyard and win, in the ultimate chalenge they needed four people in a team, in the UK series they needed five people, in the french series they needed six people and now this year in any country needs ony seven people. when tuesday came while we were getting our neddles me and my friends josh, declan and jared were waiting so we can go I decided to tell them about being the first australians to take on fort boyard and win, josh and jared agreed and went with me but declan disagree so i gave him a deal that if he comes with us he is team captain, and it worked, when wednesday came we went to the library to go online and sign up for fort boyard, it said we only need three more after we signed and it decides to save our signature for until we find a few more players, after we read lachan and ben appeared and we asked them if they could come with us and they both said yes so they signed up, it also said that the next game is this friday afternoon and friday is when the big finale game is but that is friday morning and the coach mr cocliff said that after we finished we can go home early, so after we leave school we go to the fort, when thursday came after the incursion we went to the libary to see if anyone else signed and before we were about to check the bell rang so we have to check tommorow which is also the big game, when friday came we did the game of footy and and the end of the game which only lasted an hour both teams ended up in a draw so this year the winning team are both bullsbrook and fremantle so they sawed the trophy in half and gave each half to each school, after that the teacher let us out early so then we checked on who is joining us on football and it is richard, oh no not him, better get used to it, a few moments later a van appeared and a man came out and asked us if we signed up to take on fort boyard we said yes then he told us to get in the van so we got in and of we went, he told out that if we could either arrive at the fort on a boat or a helicopter we decided helicopter so when we got to an airport the polit, me ,josh and declan took the front seats of the helicopter while jared, ben, lachlan and richard took the back, the helicopter flew high to the sky so we had a good time so an hour later we arrived at the fort, in the fort has a chamber with tigers in it, a tower, a gong, a bunch of cell rooms, and doungeons, the were people there too first off a old man man with white hair and a white beard named father fouras, a lady in the treasure room named monique, two midgets named jauques and deni, and a fat, bald man named la boule, when we entered we have an instruction sheet on what we had to do, at the sound of the gong we will have 100 minutes ( aka one hour and 40 minutes ) to collect 10 keys to open the treasure room door by doing challenges and answering riddles correctly set by father fouras in the watch tower, once we have enough keys we will become time runners involving getting more time in the treasure room, after that with our remaining time we have to collect clue words that spells out the codeword set on the board to realease the gold, la boule has sounded the gong and the time began, we started to make a decision on who should get the first key, since declan was team captain he said that lachlan should do it, what he has to do was go to the watch tower and meet father fouras, he is going to give lachlan a riddle if he gets it right we get the first key, so lachlan followed deni to the watch tower, even if lachlan dosent get the riddle right we can still get the key except one of us will have to go in the sea and swim for it, declan decided to choose himself for it, so he follewed jauques to the back of the fort to where the key would be incase lachlan dosent get the riddle right cause if he dosent get it right father fouras will throw the key out the window and the key will go in the sea for declan to swim for, later on lachlan retured and said that he has got the key,now we have 1 key and only need 9 more, after that deni went to get declan while we follwed jauque to the first cell, we have 99 minutes left because lachlan was so fast on getting the riddle right, we arrived to the first challenge, jauques told us that the challenges are for 1-2 people involved in each cell, one of them may involve three and they take between 2-3 minutes and if any of are still in the cell from when the time is up we get locked in for untill la boule turns up to take us to the doungeon, the first challenge was called the solt machine In the room is a spinning, square-shaped tube on the right mechanism on the left. The contestant must go through the tube, pick up the plates, go back through the tube, and slide them through the mechanism which causes plates on the other end of the tube to come out, they have to keep doing that for until they get the key in that room, the challenge was a 3:00 minute game and only needs one person to go in josh was chosen to do that challenge so he went in and jauques turn the hour glass next to the door of the cell to begin the time. he entered the room saw the tube turning, since he kept slowing because of the tube he didnt have much time left so he went out without the key, we had 94 minutes left then we arrived at the next cell, and the challenge is called the contestant(s) faces the 'Magician of the Fort' in a simple but difficult game. A small key is under one of three cups he has available on the table, he turns and moves the cups with his talents as a manipulator. The contestant must find what cup the key is inside. There are three small keys in total, each key opens a padlock. When the three locks are open, the real key can be collected., the challenge is a 2:00 minute game and we can have one or two to go in the cells, we decided one should go in and jared was chosen to do it. the game began, in the first try he got the first small key so he needs two more keys to go, in the next shot he didnt get any thing yet, next try was nothing so was the next try after, next try was the key and finally, his final try got the final small key to give him the required key to the treasure room then he made it out, so we had 2 keys but we need only 8 more to get the treasure room to open, we had 89 minutes left, we arrived at the next cell called pots of fear There is a long row of large jars in one of the Fort's cells. The contestant has to feel inside each jar, which contains things such as worms and rats, until the key is found and the key is in one of the jars. the challenge is another one player game and it lasts 2:30 minutes, richard was chosen to do it. the time began. he placed his hands in each jar squealing like a girl, we were encouraging him to be brave and get the key, he keeps on reapeating the same jar, in some jars he put in he keeps on putting his hand out before he put it in fully, then he found the key and got out, now we have 3 keys but now need 7 more, we have 86 minutes left now arrived in the next cell with the challenge called coffee grinder Before entering the cell, the contestant receives a pierced shovel grain. At the bottom of the cell is a coffee grinder. To make it work, the contestant must insert coffee beans in the container. The grains are in bags located on the other side of the room near the entrance. With the shovel, the contestant must take the grain to go pour into the machine whilst the floor below the machine is spinning violently to make the game more difficult. After at least five round trips, depending on the amount of grain brought into the machine. If the contestant manages to put enough grain in the machine, a green light will start flashing. It tells the contestant he/she should press the red button on the machine, so to pour the coffee into the cup. This action automatically pushes up the key in the pipe and makes it accessible. one player had to enter and the challenge is a 2:00 minute game and ben was chosen to do it. he got in and the time began, since the machine was spinning violently he couldnt get much in but did better later on and got the key but just about to get out but when he tripped because of the machine spinning causing him to get locked in, we have one prisoner and there are still six of us left, we have 80 minutes left now and still have 3 keys and need 7 more, we arrived at the next cell called giant chopsticks The two contestants must transport a vase/bucket using two giant chopsticks through a course to the basket at the end, which is very difficult. If they drop the object, they must return to the start and try again. At the end of the course are two empty baskets when both baskets are filled the key is released. the challenge needs 2 players and its a two and a half minute game, me and declan were chosen to do this challenge, the time began, since this challenge involved long chopsticks we each had to hold one to carry the vase pot in the baskets this game is impossible, we only had one minute left and we managed to get one in but we need one more to get the key, we manged to and got the key but since we had short time i was out but declan was still in the room so once i was out jauques locked the door because the time was up leaving him locked in, so we have anther prisoner luckly i have the key so now the team have 4 keys only needing six more and two prisoners ben and declan leaving 5 people left josh, jared, myself, lachlan and richard. now since declan was the team captain and was sent to prison he declared josh as team captain, we now have 76 minutes minutes left, jauques told josh to send someone to the watch tower, he allowed himself to do it and allowed jared to swim for the key just in case he dosent get the riddle right after that it only leaves lachlan, me and richard we got lead to a challenge called mission impossible The contestant climbs a ladder and enters the cell via its window. Inside are a number of obstacles, such as ladders and nets, which the contestant must climb over to get to the key. If the floor is touched an alarm goes off; the contestant automatically loses and is taken away to the cages. The key is in a locked cylinder which is opened using a tool given to the contestant at the beginning. The contestant must leave out the window, still not touching the floor. Some players have dropped the key or the tool or even knocked pieces of the scenery loose, resulting in a lock-in. the challenge is for one player and lasts for 3:00 minutes and richard was chosen to do it, if he touches the floor he will be the third prisoner leaving only four people left such as josh, jared, me and lachlan, he entered the room and the time began, and by the time he entered the room his foot was on the floor so he is locked in so, three prisoners and only four people left, later on josh returned saying he didnt get the key so we got to the back of the fort where jared is getting prepared to swim for the key, he took a big jump and landed in the water with a loud splash, he manged to get the key and then he climbed back up to us and gave the key to jauques so he can put it in the key ring, now we have 5 keys, so five down and five to go, now since richard made a fail in his last challenge and jared swiming for the key josh didnt get now getting dried cause he is really wet, we now have 68 minutes left we arrived at the next challenge called the library When the player enters the room, the door is automatically locked. The only way out is to get the key. Fake books must be piled up, allowing the contestant to reach a lever to release the key and open the door again. the challenge is a 2:30 minute game and josh chosen himself to do it, he entered the room and the time began, by the time he entered the door shut leaving him automatically locked in so he the key he needs to get can not only be used for the treasure room but can get him out to so if he dosent get the key he will be the fourth prisoner, on his first try he failed and on his second try they get knocked over again, luckily on his third try he got the key so he managed to get out, now we have 6 keys and only need four more to go, we now have 64 minutes left and now arrived at the next challenge called clyinders The contestant must get across a series of variously sized rolling cylinders to get to the key. the challenge is a 3:00 minute game and I was chosen to do it, i entered the room and the time began, every time i walk on them they keep rolling causing me to fall of so i sat down on them legs spread and i gently slid my way to the key, unfortunatly they started rolling again causing me to fall off, it even happened on my next try, on my next try after that i was almost at the key and i was about to get it until the clyinders started rolling again, and again, and again, i was about to give up and get out but since my team said i still have time left i decided to have one more go, this time i got the key, after i got out my team started to cheer at me now we have 7 keys and only need 3 more, we now have 60 minutes left jauques now told josh to send someone to the watch tower and i was chosen to do it, i followed deni to the watch as i meet father fouras, i shook hands with him and then he opened a cupboard to pull out a key then he turned the page to a new riddle and he said _' this is a giagantic pond, it rhymes with potion and its far beyond'_ after he said the riddle deni picked up a funnel and filled it with sand to start the time, father fouras said that if the sand is all out i dont get the key, while the sand is running, i was figuring out what the answer to the riddle was, first off i said sea but he said that it rhymes with potion so i said _**ocean**_ and that was the correct answer so he gave me the key so now we got 8 keys and only need 2 more to go, so i shook hands with father fouras one last time before leaving the tower, after that i made my way out of the tower following deni to my team then i saw josh and lachlan cheering i went to them and lachlan said that josh did a challenge and managed to get a key and i said that i got a key to, so now we have 9 keys and only need one more to opened the treasure room door, we have 55 minutes left then we told jared that he dosent need to swim for the key and moved to our next challenge, the challenge is called pole position 3 contestants enter the room. On the ceiling are the numbers 1–9 with poles attached to them. The contestants must climb the poles to find the red buttons near the correct 3 numbers. Then they must all push the buttons in unison to fry the string holding the key in a box near the entrance. the challenge is a 2:30 minute game and the 3 that are going in are josh, lachlan and myself leaving jared by himself keeping his fingers crossed to make sure we get this key, we entered the room and the time began we heaved lachlan up to the first pole to number 7, the number shone red once he push the button, we moved on to the next pole and heaved josh up to number 5, once he pushed the button the number shone green, so thats one number shone, josh kept hold and told the rest of us to keep going but we have to hurry because not only we wont have much time left but he could loose grip and fall, i then heaved lachlan up to poles number 2 and it shone red, then we moved to pole number 1 and it shone red, then we moved to pole number 4 and it shone red, then we moved to pole number 8 and it shone green, jared told us that we have a minute left, while josh is holding on to pole number 5 and lachlan is holding on to pole number 8 I was heaving myself up to pole number 9 and it shone red, then i moved to pole number 3 and it shone green so after all 3 buttons from pole 5, 8, and 3 are pushed the key was released and we all got out of the cell now the team have 10 keys now its time for the treasure room door to open, we now have 52 minutes left and we have not arrived at the treasure chamber yet because we have to get ben, declan and richard out of prison, we arrived at the hall of judgement where the prisoners try to get out of prison, each prisoner will have to do a task in the hall of judgement, if the task is complete the prisoner will be sent free but if the task has failed then the prisoner will remain a prisoner for the rest of the game, richard was up first what he has to do for his freedom is this_: on the table are six boxes and he has to open one box at a time, each box has a rubber ball, three boxes has red balls and three have blue, if richard finds two blue balls he will be sent free if he finds two red balls he will be sent to prison._ he got himself prepared to do the challenge, he opened the first box and it has a blue ball inside so thats one blue ball and zero red balls if he finds another blue ball he is free, he opens another box and it has another blue ball so thats two blue balls he found so now he is sent free, now ben and declan are still prisoners and one of them is about to do the hall of judgement, ben was up next what he has to do is this_: in this challenge there is a hoop with a net and three blue balls what ben has to do is get at least one ball in the net, if he dose he will be sent free and if he dosent he will be sent to prison, _he got himself prepared to do the challenge, he threw the first ball in and it got in on first try he got one in now he is sent free which only leaves declan, he was up last and what he has to do is this_: in this challenge there are 5 blue balls three glass clyinder as thin as toilet paper rolls and a long pipe, what he has to do is use the pipe like a straw and suck the ball to keep it sticked to the pipe, if the air is let out the ball will drop all he has to do do suck the balls and get them on a clyiner, all three clyiners have to be occupied with a ball so he can win freedom, if a ball drops it wont count and wont be used again and if three balls dropped then declan will be sent to prison_, declan got himself prepared, in his first go he dropped a ball even in his second go he dropped another ball, if he drops one more ball then he will be prisoner for the rest of the game, in his third try he got one in a clyinder evan in his forth try in another clyinder, now there is only one ball left and one more clyinder, if he gets this one he will be sent free but if otherwise he will be sent to prison, in his last go he got it in the clyinder so now he made it out and rejoined the team now we are all back to a team of seven, we now have forty five minutes left we we got prepared to do a duel, one at a time a contestant goes in the boyard layar to do a duel against the master of darkness, winning the duels will give us more time in the treasue chamber becuase right now we are spending one minute and five seconds in the chamber, every duel complete will give us 25 seconds added to the treaure room, if we all win we will be spending four minutes and if we all loose then were stuck with one minute and five seconds, declan was up first the duel he has to do is called tower of blocks, taking in turns each player must place a block on top of another making a big tower, which ever play makes the tower topple over losses, so if declan make the tower fall then he losses but if the master of darkness makes the tower fall declan wins, the duel began, declan was first then the master of darkness came next then it continued, suddenly by the time declan places on block on the tower it toppled over causing the master of darkness to win so now declen left and the team are still spending one minute and five seconds in the treasure chamber, richard was up next to enter and do a duel called stick extraction, what he has to do is that there are 20 metal sticks on the table and what richard and the master of darkness has to do is take in turns to take one, two or three sticks off the table whoever extracts the last stick off making the table empty will loose causing the opponent to win, richard started with 3 sticks and the master of darkness started with 3 sticks also leaving 14 left then richard did 1 stick and the master of darkness did 2 leaving 11 sticks left, then richard picked up 2 sticks leaving 9 left then the master of darkness took away 3 sticks leaving 6 sticks remaining then richard did 2 sticks leaving 4 then the master of darkness did 2 leaving 2 then richard did 1 leaving the last for the master of darkness so now richard has won given him and the team 25 seconds to add in the treasure chamber so now the team get a minute and a half in the treasure chamber, josh was up next and then he entered the duel called nail banging what he has to do is this the master of darkness will begin by nailing a nail on the board then taking in turns they each start banging the nail to make it go deeper on the board, the player to make its go completely on the board will win the round of the duel there are three rounds in this duel, the player who win two rounds will win the duel josh was first then the master of darkness was next, in the first round the master of darkness won then in the second round josh won so whoever wins the last round wins the duel and the winner is the master of darkness, so when josh left the duel the team still have one minute and thirty seconds in the treasure chamber but that could all change in the next duel, ben was up next to do the duel called catching corks at the begining the master of darkness will place a cork in a little hole, and what they have to do is wait for it to pop up which could happen any time and when it does pop up who ever catches it win the duel, so the master of darkness placed one cork in the hole then ben waited for until BOOM! the cork flew up and it was the master of darkness who caught it so they had another go and then BOOM! it flew up again and this time ben caught it so thats one all, whoever catches the last cork wins this duel, after the master of darkness places the final cork in the hole BOOM! it flew up and ben caught it causing him to win so when ben left giving the team an extra 25 seconds in the treasure chamber that now gives the team one miunte and fifty five seconds in the treasure chamber, jared was next to do the duel and he entered and did the duel called ball memery what they have to do is that they each get as many marbels as possible coulered red, white and black, in the centre of the table is a case showing a row of marbles of 12, different colour, when the case opens they have 15 seconds to look at them and remember what they just saw, after that they case closes then they have to identitfy the correct coloured marbles that are in the case, whoever gets the most right will win the duel, they began then the case opened revealing then marbles in colour order red, white, black, red, red, white, red, white, red, black, black, black. fifthteen seconds later the case closed now they have to guess which is which, jared guessed red, red, white, red, white, white, black, black, white, black,white, black. and the master of darkness guessed black, red, white, black, red, black, red, black, red, black,black, black, after that the case opened revealing the answer, and the score is that jared got 6 right and the master of darkness got 6 right aswell so it was a draw so therefore they decieded to draw straws and whoevers gets the longest is the winner, and it was jared who got the long straw, so he left the duel also giving the team another extra 25 seconds added to then giving us a total of two minutes and twenty seconds in the treasure chamber, lachlan was up next in the duel doing a challenge called wieght lifting, in this duel what they have to do is that they each have to hold on to a wieght block with only there finger and have to keep their arm striaght, the first person to drop there arm looses, they each got prepared and they duel began, and after a few minutes later with lachlan stuggling to hold on, even the master of darkness is struggling to, the master of darkness dropped his arm causing lachlan to win, after that lachlan left giving the team another 25 seconds that give the team a total of two minutes and forty five seconds in the treasure chamber, i was up last and the duel i will be doing is called sinking cup, on the table is a fish bowl full of water, inside the fish bowl is a little cup, taking in turns we each put a coin in the cup and carefully trying to keep the cup floating, the player who makes the cup sink looses the challenge, we each took it in turns and placed a coin in the cup until suddenly the master of darkest placed one in causing it to sink, then i left with an extra 25 seconds to add giving me a grand total of three minutes and ten seconds in the treasure chamber, we now have 36 minutes left and then we got ourselves prepared to collect cluewords that can spell out the password so each clueword links to the codeword so the codeword could be spelled before or after the codeword, when the gong sounds again we will have three minutes and ten seconds to go in the treasure chamber get the codeword right, get the gold and come out before the treasure room door closes and the tigers get released. we got prepared for the first clue word and jared was chosen to go up the watch tower to meet father fouras and answer a riddle correctly, jared followed deni to the watch tower and the rest of us waited for him to come back, a few minutes later he returned and said that the first clueword is called line, we now have 32 minutes and have one clueword called _line_ they now left and got prepared to do a challenge down the bottom of the fort to where the stair case is the challenge called the darkness The player must go through a series of chambers, which are in complete darkness, and follow a string and the other players' directions (with the use of a map) to reach the end. Along the way, the contestant goes through some water, coal, a skeleton, and such features to eventually meet a room filled with light by a flame held by a naked lady The clue is written somewhere on her body, i was chosen to go in and jauques told richard to follow deni because he has a challenge do do to make things quicker so after that I entered the chamber and the time began it was dark so the team will have to tell me where to go, by the time i have a minute left i saw a flame torch still lighting and a naked woman with tattoos, i have to find the clue somewhere on her body so i found the word hall on her belly then i told the team that the clueword is hall, i started to leave the dark chamber and we now left to the next challenge, we now have 27 minutes left and started to fo near a hall where richard is inside prepared for the challenge called the searching head The contestant moves along through a series of small chambers, with only the head exposed. In each chamber is a word which the player has to shout out to the team, who cross it off a list of similar words. The one left is the clue word. Each chamber is filled with a number of creatures to scare the player, which are in order: frogs, stick-insects, rats, cockroaches, and flies. on the board is a list of six words: _squeeze, squeek, squwark, square, squirm and squirt_ and one of them is the clueword and the rest are just useless. the challenge began and he only has 3:30 minutes to find the clueword, he went to the first chamber that is full of frogs he decides to stay until he finds the first word and he has found it when a frog hopped of it and the word is called squwark, after he said that, declan grabbed a chalk and crossed the word squwark off leaving the words squeeze, squeek, square, squirm and squirt left and one of them is the clue word, he now has 3:15 left and he moved to the next chamber full of stick- insects, and he found another word called squirt so declan crossed that off leaving squeeze, squeek, square and squirm on the board,he now has 2:30 left and moved to the next chamber full of rats then suddenly he finds another word called squeek so when after declan crossed that of it leaves three words remaining squeeze, square and squirm, he now has a minute and a half left because the rat chamber took him a long time now he moved to next chamber full of cockcroaches, where he finds another word called squirm so when he shouted it out declan crossed it off leaving two words squeeze and square, he now has 1:15 left and has moved to the final chamber full of flies there he found the word squeeze then declan crossed the word off leaving the word square left on the board when he only has 15 seconds left he left to chamber an started breathing while we started cheering that we found three clue words _line, hall and square_. we now have 21 minutes left and we now got prepared for the next challenge called spiders and scorpions A contestant enters a room filled with tarantulas and scorpions in a chest. Three of the arachnids hold slips of paper, but only one of them has a clue word on it. and declan decided he should do it, the challenge is a 2:30 minute game and the time began, when he was in the the room he found on spider with a slip of paper which luckily has the clueword when he got he showed the clueword tap, we now have 18 minutes left and we got prepared for the next challenge called snake pit A contestant is lowered into the snake pit, via a ladder. The clue word is split in two, each half being written on a snake. The contestant must find the two halves to make a whole, and to do so they have to pick up each snake and check its belly to see if one of the two halves of the clue is on it. the challenge is a 3:00 minute game and lachlan was chosen to do it we opened the trapdoor to put him in then he starts searching, later on he found the first half of the clueword the says ..le now he needs to find the second half of the clueword to make a whole, he now has 36 seconds left and is still looking for the second half, by the time he has 18 seconds left he has found it and it says po.. after that we spelt the 2 two halves to make the word pole, so we have five cluewords _line, hall, square, tap and pole._ we now have 12 minutes left and got prepared to do the next challenge called the sunken house where someone goes down a hole, underneth the bottom deck of the fort to where the tresure chamber is, one contestant has to go down the hole where a cellar is at flooded with water, one of us has to swim through the cellar maze until they find the next clueword, the challenge is a 2:30 minute game and declan has chosen josh to do it and jauques told ben to follow deni to the next challenge, the challenge josh had to do began and josh hoped down the hole and started swimming for the key, a couple of minutes later he returned with nothing so we still have 5 clue words, we now have 7 minutes left and we arrived at top deck of the fort watching ben do his challenge called the human catapult The contestant stands at the top of the Fort, looking down into the centre. He or she must then jump off the platform, and grab the canister which contains the clue while bouncing back up again. if they get it they win but if not the clue is automaticly lost. when ben got prepared he was nervous about this but he managed to jump and luckily got the clueword after that he opened the canister and it showed to word club so we now have six cluewords after we got ben untied we now have 2 minutes left we we went to the treasure room before the gong is sounded because is the gong sound again the treasure room door will open, once we got there the gong sounded causing the treasure room door to open and the time began but we only have three minutes and ten seconds to do this before the treasure room door closes, we read the six cluewords _line, hall, square, tap,pole and club._ once the treasure room fully opened we read all the cluewords and have the figure out what the password is we don't know what the password is so we had to make a sacrafice so we sacraficed richard for a clueword so he put his hand in a silver statue of a tigers head and he couldnt get his hand out but a canister came out with a clueword we opened it and it showed the word school, after that we now figured out what the password is and said that the password is dance so we got in the teasure chamber when we got in declan hoped on the letter D, josh hopped on the letter A, lachlan hopped on the letter N, ben hopped on the letter C and jared hopped on the letter E so that spelt DANCE after that i turned the golden tigers head so it can face the shrine of where the gold will be but if we get the codeword right the gold is realesed but if we get it wrong then the treasure room door will automaticlly close so we have to get out quick just in case we get the password wrong a fifteen seconds later a lot of gold coins appeared in the shrine so therefore we got the codeword right, we approached the shrine to fill our hands with gold, while we were doing that richard was cheering outside the treasure chamber knowing we got the codeword right and got the gold, some of us went out of the chamber to put the gold in a tub and then went back in the chamber to get some more, we all have to be prepared because if we hear a bell ring that means we have 30 seconds of the time we have left to get out of the treasure room before it closes, suddenly we heard the bell ring and saw the chamber closing a bit so we grabbed some more gold before we got out, quickly declan, lachlan, jared and ben got out while me and josh collected a bit more gold, then me and josh walked on cause the gold we are carring are a bit heavy by the time we have 3 seconds left both me and josh were out and then the treasure room door closed and the tigers were realeased, the password was dance the clue words are line as in line dance, hall as in dance hall, square as in square dance, tap as in tap dance, pole as in pole dance, club as in dance club and school as in school dance, the password was dance. we now wieghed the gold to see how much we collected and we collected 13579 gold so when we convert that to money we get $13579 so if we divide it to the seven of us we each get $1939:85c. we started to celebrate on being the first australians to ever take on fort boyard and win.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
